The Life Of A Meerca
by Mostly Me
Summary: The story of a mischievous Meerca and her days at school.
1. Not Another Schoolday

The Life Of A Meerca  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own neopets, but I own a neopet. Understand? Good.  
  
Delly the Meerca woke up on a Monday morning. Then, as soon as she figured it was morning , she decided to go back to sleep again. Monday ment school, and school ment being bored out of her mind.  
Sure she enjoyed being with her friends. Heck, even if she didn't know anyone in her class, she could easily make more. Delly had a friendly attitude and one of her favorite pastimes was to make people laugh. But she bad the luck to get one of the most prejudiced teachers in school.  
Delly's alarm clock started ringing. Loudly. She sighed and pressed the snooze button, wondering how long it would be before her mom started nagging for her to get up. "Delly, wake up!" a female voice called.  
It was then that Delly's typical, annoying, yellow six year old brother came in. He just loved to turn her room into a total mess for no apparent reason. The worst part of that (according to Delly, anyway) was that she had to clean it back up.Delly hated cleaning her room. Pretending to be asleep, she waited patiently until her brother came close to her bed. Suddenly she jumped out from the blankets and yelled "BOO!" , and she was glad she did. Her brother started in surprise and splattered the water he was planing to dump on Delly as a wake up call all over himself, dropping the bucket he was carrying on the floor.  
Being Meercas they were all pranksters at heart, so it was natural to do tricks and booby traps. Though it didn't make Delly any less mad at her brother. Now there was a huge wet spot and bucket on the carpet and her brother was standing in her room dripping water.  
"This is all your fault."  
"I'm not the one who wanted to splash water on their sibling. Now, out."  
Her brother left, leaving dots of water on the carpet as he went, not even bothering to take the bucket. Delly threw the bucket out of her room and turned off her alarm clock, which started beeping continuously again. "Delly" said her mom, "I'm up already" she replied.  
"Did you brush your tail?" inquired her mom. "Yes, I'm so gald you think I'm capable of taking care of myself", Delly answered sarcastically. She couldn't help it if her tail had a scruffiness to it.  
After a rushed breakfast, Delly hurried out of the house , she was late last time and the 6th grade teacher made her go to the principal's office.  
Delly strolled swiftly down the sunny sidewalk through the brisk autumn air and crisp red, brown and golden leaves, thinking about reccess. It was the second week of yet another school year, and it's always hard to get used to the boredom and work again. Occasionally, she'd wave the to some acquaintance. Delly knew a lot of people.  
Delly soon saw the familiar building of her neoschool and heard the noisy playground. The first thing she did was cruise around searching for her best friends while "observing" boys.  
Hmmm thought Delly, that one's got a pimple, that one shaved his fur and that one's mentally disabled. "Wanna Kiss?" The disabled neopet asked her. Delly made a face. "As temping as the offer sounds..I'll pass", said Delly with her usual touch of sarcasm. That Shoyrou's pretty cute, Delly thought after she escaped the crazy neopet. Too bad he's not my type. 


	2. Hi Everybody!

"Hi Delly". Delly felt feathery wings clap her shoulders and turned around to see Isabelle and Peter, an Ixi and Petri, two of her favorite neopets in school. You guessed it, her best friends.  
~*~  
  
Ms.Meercahater hated Meercas. Well, obviously, her name says so. But she didn't hate Meercas just because her name said so and she was brought up to dislike Meercas. It was for a much more serious reason. Once she knew a Meerca who she thought of as her friend. And this "friend" ended up stealing all the money she owned and injuring her parents because he tampered with the brakes of their car. That explains why every time she sees a Meerca she glares at them. Sort of.  
  
Delly did get the impression that her teacher didn't exactly favor her. So that was why Delly did what she did that afternoon in school. It happened like this : Delly and Isabelle were having a contest to see who could chew gum longer without getting caught. Delly's gum was starting to lose it's flavor so she tried to throw it in the garbage can without getting up. This task would be accomplished by her using her sling shot, putting the gum where the rock or piece of paper is normally put, and shooting.  
  
Unfortunately, the teacher caught Delly as she was about to fire her gum and said "Delly give me that" "sure" so Delly shot her gum at the teacher. The gum landed right on the Uni educators delicate pink nose. (She was pink overall, not just her nose). "That's it young lady, see me right after school!" said her teacher after taking Delly's sling shot.  
Peter gave Delly a sympathetic look. He was curious too, about why Ms. Meerca- hater was so mean to his friend. Ms. Meercahater took every chance she got to criticize Delly and glare at her. Yes, it was understandable what she did just now, but didn't the teacher make Delly go to the principal's office and stay there through reccess and lunch just for being late? Ms.Meercahater was usually more lenient than that to her other students.  
Delly was perfectly aware what the teacher meant by "give me that". On the other hand, Delly was also perfectly aware that Ms.Meercahater hated her. Delly was impudent by nature and she disliked the teacher for being prejudice. 


End file.
